juuou_mujin_no_fafnirfandomcom-20200214-history
Hreidmar
Hreidmar is one of the antagonists in the Unlimited Fafnir series. It acts as Loki Jotunheim's bodyguard and is the prototype of Fafnir. In Volume 8, it was revealed that there are multiple people sharing the codename Hreidmar and possessing similar abilities. Appearance Hreidmar is portrayed as a full grown person wearing a full-body silver armor with a hooded black coat. Upon death, the only thing that was left behind from both Hreidmars was smoke due to the fact that their physical bodies are only sustained by the armor. Background Hreidmar is the result of Loki Jotunheim's experiments on holders of Code Lost's scrapped factors in order to create warriors able to kill Charlotte B. Lord. However, after the Hreidmars acquired excess scrapped factors, their bodies transformed into an unstable form that could not be sustained without their armored outfit, making them a failure. One of the Hreidmars acted as Yuu Mononobe's 'mentor', with the young D watching his fighting style and developing the Fafnir persona through him by unknown means. Plot Spirit Howling Hreidmar made its first appearance in Volume 4, where it was dispatched alongside Sleipnir in order to assassinate Kili Surtr Muspelheim in the Principality of Erlia, although he failed. Hreidmar made a second attempt during the royal ball, engaging Yuu Mononobe in battle in the process. Although it managed to corner Yuu, Hreidmar was forced to retreat following the appearance of 'Yellow' Hraesvelgr in the palace. After Firill Crest was marked by Hraesvelgr as a mate, Hreidmar attempted to kill her, resulting in another confrontation with Yuu. This time, however, Yuu succeeded in killing Hreidmar by utilizing his Fafnir persona. Upon its death, only smoke emerged from the armor. Amethyst Rebirth in Volume 8, another Hreidmar was dispatched in command of NIFL's strike team of mechanical soldiers in order to kill the Ds that were marked by Kraken Zwei. However, it proved to be no match for Yuu, who had mastered his Fafnir persona even further, and was easily killed. Like the previous Hreidmar, only smoke left from the armor upon its death. Installed onto the armor was a speaker which allowed Loki to speak with Yuu, explaining to him the truth behind Hreidmar. Invisible Successor Two Hreidmars were seen accompanying Loki when he landed on Midgard. However, both of them were killed through Loki's own Code Lost, one in order to disable an unmanned drone, and the other in order to exhibit Loki's power to Yuu. Powers and Abilities Code Lost: Each Hreidmar soldier has inherited a certain quantity of the scrapped Authority's factors, which augments their physical abilities and allows them to pick the most suitable way to kill anyone as long as they are human. However, they do not posess the necessary amount to use the full extent of Code Lost's abilities. Master Combatant: Hreidmars are highly skilled fighters with superhuman strength and perception, able to effortlessly dispatch large groups of opponents with ease. Even Kili, a powerful D and a dangerous opponent in her own right, was cornered by Hreidmar. However, while similar, thier skills are inferior to Yuu Mononobe's Fafnir, something which led to the defeat of both Hreidmars that Yuu encountered. Trivia *In Norse Mythology, Hreidmar is the name of Fafnir's father. This is likely an allusion to how Yuu's Fafnir persona originated from Hreidmar. *According to Loki Jotunheim, of the Hreidmars killed by Yuu, the one at the Principality of Erlia was No. 05, while the one during the attack against the marked Ds was No. 04. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males